


Sugar Cookies

by Gootbuttheichou



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Hunk likes to bake, Lance and Hunk are roommates, Pre-Kerberos Mission, he and Lance are study buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gootbuttheichou/pseuds/Gootbuttheichou
Summary: Lance is more than thrilled to be attending the Galaxy Garrison in order to become the world’s best pilot; however, he didn’t expect there would be so much studying to do. Luckily, his roommate Hunk is happy to study with him, and happy to bake treats when his friend is gloomy from studying.





	Sugar Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be featured in the Aphelion zine but that didn't work out so I'm posting it now. Enjoy

Lance can only beam as he waves his family off, having repeatedly told them that, yes, he can walk himself up to the school, determined not to have his older sister tease and embarrass him in front of whatever pretty ladies might await. But as they drive off, he realizes that he should probably check the campus map again to see where orientation will be. 

Thank goodness he can read a map, because he manages to place his things for his dorm at a drop off near the entrance of a rather large building- what he assumes is the auditorium. His guess is confirmed as he cranes his neck to peer over the throng of people milling through the wide open doors into rows of seats in front of a stage. He wonders if there’s assigned seating, but before he can glance at his paper, a pretty blonde walks past him. Forget where the Garrison wants him to sit, he’s gonna see if he can chat this beauty up. 

“Well, hello there,” he says, whirling in front of her and flashing his pearly whites. “The name’s Lance. And you are?”

“... Not interested,” the girl says coolly, stepping out of the way to continue down the aisle to a row of seats very far from him. Lance tries not to show the hurt on his face, playing it off with a grin instead. 

“Oh, that’s alright, there’ll be time to change your mind,” he claims, wearing his masked smile until she’s sitting in her seat, the corners of his lips pulling down as his shoulders sag.

“Ouch, dude,” a guy in the row next to him murmurs, offering Lance a sympathetic smile when he looks his way. “Hey, if you need a place to sit, these haven’t been claimed yet,” the guy says, patting one of the plush seats for emphasis. Lance stares, then shrugs himself down into it, simply too dejected to try to search for any other open spots. The guy grins, obviously happy he now has someone to talk to before orientation begins, and holds out a large hand. “I’m Hunk.”

“Lance,” Lance mumbles back, then pauses when the name rings a bell. “Wait a minute… Hunk? I saw that name before, where was it?”

“Oh,” Hunk says, brown eyes blinking as he pats his pockets before drawing a familiar-looking piece of paper out. “Huh, weird… Lance, right? I think we’re supposed to be roommates.” He offers the paper out for Lance to read, and Lance stares for a second before a grin splits his face again. 

“Wow! Guess I’m lucky I got rejected in front of you.” He laughs, clapping Hunk on the shoulder to the larger boy’s surprise. “This is great though, you seem like a cool dude. Ah man, I can’t wait for classes to start, just you wait, I’m going to be the best pilot there is! What about you, dude?” 

Hunk blinks and shakes his head a little, trying to keep up with Lance’s whirlwind introduction. “Oh, well uh, flying’s not really my thing. Heights scare the bejeezus outta me and I get motion sick easily. I’m going the engineering route.”

“Huh. Well, if you’re going to be an engineer, and you’re my roommate… Do you think that means you’ll be my engineer?” Lance asks. Hunk just shrugs his shoulders with an easy grin.

“Don’t know? Guess we’ll find out though, won’t we?” Lance responds with his own smirk, and then a booming voice calls for the student’s attention from the stage, beginning the orientation. 

\---------------

“So what did you bring from home?” Hunk asks Lance as the new students swarm out of orientation to collect their belongings and get settled in their rooms. Lance doesn’t answer, having spotted a cute redhead several feet ahead of them. Hunk glances between the two of them, decides he doesn’t want to see his new roommate get rejected twice within the hour, and nudges Lance. 

“Huh? Oh, nothing that outrageous. I couldn’t part with my beauty regimen though,” Lance explains as he weaves his way through the crowd. “What about you, big guy?”

“Me? Well, I wasn’t sure if we were allowed to bake our own food in the kitchen, but I figured I should bring my own equipment in case the Garrison didn’t have any here,” Hunk replies.

“You bake?” Lance says, grinning when he seems to spot his stuff near the line of drop-off tables. Hunk recognizes his own things, thankful that the Garrison made it easy enough for roommates to locate their belongings so they could go back to their rooms and start making it their own space for the school year. 

“Yeah, it helps clear my head when I’m stressed,” he admits as he hands his registration paper to one of the people at his table to claim his stuff. He watches Lance struggle with his suitcases and bags, silently picking one up to help him out. Lance looks at Hunk, his face cracking into a grin.

“Wow, you’re strong! Thanks man, I think it’s… this way.” Hunk follows Lance, glancing at the signs on the walls directing the student’s to their respective dorm rooms, thankful that Lance is going the right way. 

“Baking though? That’s cool. My grandma makes these delicious sugar cookies with guava filling for Christmas, they’re the bomb.” 

“Ooh, sugar cookies are awesome,” Hunk adds, “I like when they come out soft. I mean there’s nothing bad about them if they stay in a little longer, you can fix that by dunking them in milk, but why would—”

“Easy there, big guy,” Lance interjects with an amused grin, standing in front of a closed door. Hunk glances at the number on it, his shoulders shrugging as he chuckles sheepishly. 

“Right, sorry about that.” He hoists his stuff on his hip, digging into his pocket to grab the key card for their room. The door swings open to reveal all the furniture a student needs, and Hunk bows. 

“After you,” he jokes, setting Lance’s bag down and flipping the light switch. Lance groans as he flops down onto an unmade bed, but he’s grinning up at the ceiling. 

“Man, this is so cool! I can’t believe it,” he says, whispering the last part in soft disbelief to himself. Hunk understands, sitting on the other unmade bed. 

“... Guess these are our sides of the room then, huh?” Hunk jokes again, earning a snort from Lance.

\-----------------

Hunk listens attentively to Professor Montgomery as he scribbles down the notes on the board, pausing only to chew on the eraser of his pencil when the professor stops to explain a new concept. 

“Okay, I get why you have to learn this stuff, but why do I have to take this class?” Lance whispers next to him.

“What if something malfunctions while you’re flying and you need to fix it, but you’re in zero G?” Hunk whispers back, raising his hand to answer the professor’s question. The professor picks a small man with black hair sitting in the front room, and Lance huffs beside him. 

“Ugh, I swear, that guy is always trying to one up me!” 

Hunk listens but doesn’t answer, unsure if the guy—Keith, he thinks he remembers— even know who they are. He seems to keep to himself, but Lance is convinced that they’re rivals for some reason. 

The bell rings, signalling the end of class, and Hunk gathers his materials as Professor Montgomery reminds them to do their readings for the quiz next class, cueing another round of grumbling from Lance. 

“Ugh, guess I’m off to chemistry then. Did Holt pull any tricks in class today?” 

“Nah, we’re still going over the periodic table. What about Hedrick?”

“It’s still the same old math mumbo jumbo, there is no difference,” Lance mumbles. “See ya later, man.”

“See ya,” Hunk says, watching Lance slink away into the crowd with a slight frown. Maybe he should start including Lance in his study sessions so he doesn’t get so dejected about classes.

\--------------

Lance returns to his room with slumped shoulders, grateful that he has a moment to himself as he throws himself down on his bed with a groan. Who knew studying to be a pilot would be so hard? he thinks as he rolls over to stare at his ceiling. It’s only the third week, but he already feels exhausted. He wonders how his family is doing, but frowns when he remembers how easily his mom can see through his chipper voice—he doesn’t want to worry any of them. He wants to prove he can do this himself. 

A familiar knock sounds on the door, and Lance wonders why Hunk feels the need to announce himself—it’s his room, too. “Come in,” he says wearily as Hunk opens the door.

“Hey, Lance! Was class alright?” Hunk asks, dropping his bag gently on the floor. Lance shrugs from the bed, and Hunk frowns for a second, then pulls a chair up next to Lance’s bed.

“Okay, man, you don’t have to talk if you don’t want to, but I’ll listen if you wanna spill. You seem kinda down. Is everything alright?” Lance is silent for a few moments, but Hunk knows to be patient and wait. Sure enough, Lance heaves a deep breath. 

“I don’t know, I just… For some reason I thought I’d actually be flying already, having fun, doing important things, being cool, traveling throughout the universe, fighting bad guys and saving innocent lives. I didn’t think I’d have to take all these classes. I mean, I know I learned the basics for some of this stuff back in high school, but the professors here go so much more in depth and so much faster; it’s like a different language, and I don’t know how long I’ll have to do this or how much longer I want to do this, even though it’s only the beginning of the semester.” Lance finally seems to come to a stop, and Hunk lets a second pass before he nods empathetically. 

“Sounds like you’re stressed. You know they have study groups, right?” Hunk mentions, watching Lance scowl at that. “Or tutors, if you don’t feel like working with everyone else.” Lance still doesn’t seem convinced, and Hunk purses his lips as he tries to think of some other piece of advice. “Or… I guess we can study together if you want?” Lance doesn’t immediately dismiss it, staring at the ceiling for a second before he mutters a ‘huh’ and slowly turns on his side to properly face Hunk.

“Are you sure, man? I mean I know we have pretty similar classes right now, but you’ve got enough to worry about with studying all that engineering stuff. I don't want to worry you about it when I just need to know how to fly.” 

“Lance, don’t worry about it,” Hunk assures, grabbing a chemistry textbook from Lance’s open backpack. “Like you just said, we’re in similar classes right now—who knows, maybe a few weeks from now you’ll get a concept that I struggle with. And my grades are good right now, but they could be better—and I think that explaining it to someone else will help me understand some of this better. So what do you say?” he asks, holding the book out to Lance with an eager smile. Lance glances from the book to Hunk, his expression finally relaxing into a carefree grin, grabbing the textbook from his roommate as he sits up. 

“Okay, sure. Let’s try it!”

\-------------

Hunk notices that Lance makes noises when he’s studying—usually questioning hums, grunts of frustrations, and excited gasps when he solves the problem. It’s amusing, really. He looks up when Lance fist pumps the air, leaning over to see what he got for the homework they’re working on.

“Did I get it?” Lance asks, his expression falling the longer Hunk looks between their sheets. 

“Uh… walk me through how you solved it,” Hunk requests, watching Lance carefully as he hands the paper back to him, only to be met with a huff.

“I don’t know man, I used the formulas he taught us in class and worked it out in my head!” Lance all but growls. Hunk lets Lance catch his breath while he looks at his roommate’s answer again, recognizing the mistakes Lance made with a small hum. 

“... Okay, I think I see what you did here. You used the z-distribution instead of the t-distribution,” he says, writing out the formulas and flipping the worksheet over to point to a problems on the front. “See the difference? We were using z for these questions, and then we used t for these. I don’t know why Hedrick is mixing the questions together for this worksheet, but I guess he thinks we’ll learn the differences this way,” Hunk clarifies, frowning when he sees that Lance doesn’t look relieved, but instead more frustrated.

“... I need a break. My brain freakin’ hurts,” Lance mutters. Hunk nods empathetically, feeling a dull ache as he glances at his watch—it’s high time they took a study break. 

“Okay, you know what?” Hunk announces as he stands up, holding a hand out for Lance, “Come with me. We’re going to the kitchen.”

“The kitchen? Why?”

“Because! You’re stressed, we need a break, and I haven’t baked in a month. I need a release,” Hunk articulates, pulling Lance up and leading the way.

“But what are we going to bake? Does the kitchen have the ingredients for whatever you want to make? Are we even allowed to use the kitchen?” Lance asks, glancing around as they walk down the mostly empty hallway, the majority of the students either studying in their rooms or wandering about campus.

“As long as they have flour, baking soda, baking powder, butter, sugar, eggs, and vanilla extract, we should be fine. And I know they have it—we’re allowed to use the kitchen,” Hunk clarifies with a devious grin over his shoulder. 

Lance can’t help but grin back. “Hunk, you sneaky chef! And here I thought you were just another goody-two shoes.”

“Oh, please! Creating food is my kryptonite. I’d probably break a lot of rules if I was kept away from an oven for too long.” Hunk laughs as he stops at a door, opening it and mimicking a slight bow. “After you.”

Lance takes in the sight of the kitchen with a whistle. It’s industrial size, but the design makes it feel a little homey, and Lance is suddenly reminded of his busy kitchen at home, missing the crowded table and his family’s noisy conversations at meal times. 

“Awesome, isn’t it?” Hunk comments, already pulling equipment out of the cupboard. “You wanna start getting the ingredients?”

“Huh? Oh, sure,” Lance relies on the memories of baking cookies with his grandmother to pull out the ingredients, arching an eyebrow when Hunk hands him his own bowl, beater, and sheet. “Wait, are we making two batches?”

“Well yeah, I’m not going to let just one of us have all the fun!” Hunk asserts, already measuring out the dry ingredients. Lance feels a grin slowly spreading across his face, reaching out for his own measuring cup.


End file.
